Hiding in the Music
by cupcake59193
Summary: Maka was hurt to much physically and emotionally. but, when she meets Blackstar, Kid, and Soul, her life is turned around, she joins their band and goes back to school at the DWMA. through many of her breakups and horrible relationships that end in the worst scenario, one of them haunts her and when she sees her uncle Asura who's suppost to be dead, they have to do something. SOMA


**_BYE!_**** Hey guys, it's another one of my stories and I KNOW I really shouldn't be writing ANOTHER one because I don't have time for my other stories but, this crossed my mind and I tried forgetting it and each day passed by and in those days, It crossed my mind at one point and I ended up thinking up the whole story in my mind the whole time and finally, I'm writing it down… or typing… it, anyway. Yeah, so, enjoy it and hopefully I won't do as bad as my other ones! -_-**

_I was happy until it was taken all away_

_My parents were there but died_

_I had a home until it got burned to the ground_

_I lost my home, family, pride, and hope…_

_Everything was taken away and now I'm giving up the last aspect of who I am and was_

_Now, I'm giving up my identity_

_Now, I start a new life_

_Now, I'm no longer Maka Albarn but Tracy Day…_

_~1~_

My dirty blonde hair is tied into a high pony tail, my skinny jeans hugged my legs as I ran through the streets of Death City, my flowy tank-top hugs my stomach as I run and the rest of fabric is swaying in the wind behind me like my past.

I wear converse and I scold myself once I think about my parents

_I can't break down on the streets while I am about to sing in front of people!_ I yell in my head

I was a bartender at the bar and my manager has me sing every day at around 5 to 9

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_ My converse hit the concrete hard in a fast tune. Panting, I burst through the door with no surprise to see a bunch of people being drunk and stupid… normal day

"so you finally made it huh?" asked Kilik

He also worked here and I jumped once I heard him since he was right behind me and I didn't even notice him

"dammit Kilik! Don't do that!" I yelled at him

He laughed and said," for doing what? Innocently standing here? Somebody get the fuzz cuz I need to be arrested for saying hi"

I roll my eyes at his comment and I say," from all the crimes and pranks you did, I still can't believe they didn't catch you yet"

He grins and says," I always have a back-up plan. Anyway, you should perform now"

He shows me his watch and I curse. I hit him upside the head and raced on stage.

Three more dudes walked in, I usually don't pay attention or care about who comes in when or why but, there was a guy with white hair and beautiful red eyes.

We hold a gaze and look away trying to recover. I had to many break-ups and heart aches to be falling in love with some guy again. Liz and Tsubaki used to comfort me when someone broke-up with me and etc. but, the thought of Wes was most painful and this guy looked almost exactly like him. I shook off the thought and I remember something.

These guys are famous, they're from that band… Soul Eater right? I think the white haired guy was Soul Eater because they wanted a band named after the lead singer something like that.

I shrugged off my thoughts as I grabbed the microphone.

I took a deep breath and hid in the music

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

I took a deep breath and I noticed clapping," _weird, most peopled are too high to even recognize I was even ON stage. Now they can hear me sing"_ I thought as I looked up to see Kilik, the three guys and a few other people clapping and whistling.

I smiled and preformed more songs by artists.

I was glad, I wrote that song and that was my first rime performing it and I saw that my manager was also drinking so he won't remember anything except for that major hang-over he'll have…

At the end of the night, my eyes started feeling heavy after I took a hour of my shift as a waitress in my normal clothes because I complained to my manager that I was going to do work, not be a model in a slutty outfit for pervs who were above my age.

He agreed but, I still get ridiculous stares from guys…

When my shift is done, I walk out of the bar and I get harassed by a guy with a crazy look in his eyes

He traps me against a wall and he grabs my chin while pulling his face close.

His breath reeks of alcohol and my nose crinkles from the stench.

"hey darling, why you walking in the streets so late at night? You might need protection. Why don't you come with me?"

My face remains calm and I say," I'm perfectly fine, i-"

A fist punches him and as if in slow-motion, the white hair guy's red eyes mixes with my green ones and I become angry, I didn't need help.

Fortunately, the man was knocked unconscious and red-eyes smirked at me and said," looks like you needed the extra help"

I smacked him upside the head since I couldn't do a Maka-chop and I yelled," what did you do that for?! I was perfectly fine on my own! I don't need the _extra help_, ok!"

" what do you mean you didn't need it, he looked like he was bothering you and if I hadn't done something he would've dragged you to his house and done something to you!"

" I know he was bothering me and anyway, I work here, don't you think I haven't dealt with this before?! I'm perfectly fine on my own! Thankyou very much!" I say as I turn around to the ally I sleep in.

Tsubaki and Liz offered me to stay with them but, I lied that I had somewhere else to stay.

" what are you doing!? You're going through an ally! There are millions of kishins out right now! You're asking for a death-wish!"

"this ally is my home and I've survived for ten years so, I'm fine" I state calmly as I wave back with one hand

I feel that strange feeling and close my eyes for a second…

Not one but four kishins are trapping us

I turn and he says cooly while leaning on the wall with his two other friends," looks like you need our help after all, huh? Just admit you're too scared to go through the ally"

My eyes sharpen and I pick up a metal rod and a shining light comes from it…

I had the power to manipulate normal objects to weapons in an instant. I was also a meister/weapon myself.

Their eyes widen as it turns into a spear and I grab a few broken pieces of metal and shape it to about 9 metal bullets.

I close my eyes again tracking them down like a bunch of dogs.

I hold three up in the spaces between my four fingers and aim right above the one with blue hair

My body is stiff and my arm is bent in at a right-angle and on the count of three, I fling my stiff arm forward and on purpose, one hits the blue haired one in the forehead and the other two hit the kishin behind it.

I hear a hiss between a growl and I bring my spear out to fighting position and close my eyes once more. I sense one around the corner, a few yards to my left and right and I killed the kishin in front.

I swung my weapon around and made my way to the darkness surrounding the kishin on my left.

I ran towards it and I can hear it's tongue licking it's lips hoping to get a soul.

I grab a piece of metal and try attaching It to the spear and in a glowing instant, I turned into a scythe. I spun it around and hit the kishin in it's side and it immediately turned into a red soul..

I closed my eyes, ones behind me and another one was just killed. The one behind me was killed by a blue soul and the other two blue souls were standing off to the side with no weapon. The one who killed the kishin behind me was a weapon so he turned his arm to a scythe because I saw a glimpse of metal from his arm and before the kishin disappeared, I saw a major injury; deep and long but knife like with a small curve and the cut was clearly three times bigger than a regular knife and a sword couldn't do that since the angle wouldn't be right. So, it had to be a scythe.

" I didn't need your help! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" I yell as I stomp off into an ally lost in thoughts of anger.

"wait!" he calls as he runs after me

"what?!" I reply stubbornly as I walk faster

"just stop for a second k?!"

I stop immediately once he touches my hand for a second and pulls back.

I turn around and the one with the senzu lines smiles, he was probably a shinagami…

"hello, I'm Death The Kid nice to meet you. You must be the girl Soul here was talking about, something about hot and-" he holds both his hands out for a handshake and I take both with no hesitation and shook them at the same time which he seemed more than glad about.

"ok ok, no need to get into detail of what I said and did not say. Anyway, I'm Soul Eater Evans. Nice to meet you when I'm not getting yelled at" he said while recovering from Kid's comment.

"AND I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!"

He was still recovering from the bullet and blood was coming out like a fountain.

"oh, we went to school together, I remember you since you were so loud and tried getting me into fights and detentions" I say flatly

"HA! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU!" he yells nervously

"anyway, I'm Tracy Day. I beat you in a fight remember? We were 7 and I sent you to the hospital and we had to call your mommy. When you talked in your sleep you were talking about Tsubaki and how-"

"SILENCE!"

"I think you remember, you're just embarrassed huh?" I reply with a small laugh

"you're stalling, you don't have a house do you?"

The question takes me by surprise and I don't know how to react.

"not exactly, sometimes I stay with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, they dob't know though. But, this is stupid, I'm opening up to a bunch of guys on the streets" I say

"you can stay with us if you like. I bet you can sleep with Soul" Kid says while the albino got a nose-bleed and I took out the metal rod and yelled," you pervert!"

He was twitching on the floor with a metal rod stuck in his head and I had an obvious tick-mark

My relaxed and said,"sure"

"hm?" Kid and Blackstar give there attention back to me and I say,"sure, I'll stay at your place. I can sense somethings gonna happen"

They hesitate but they start walking and so do i

_I don't know why but, I Have a familiar feeling. It was always with Wes and even if he's dead, it's almost like I can feel his presence but when I turn around…_

I turn just to make sure with the guys already walking ahead

_He's not there…_

**Hoped you liked it! It's a combination of romance, drama, action, mystery, friendship, comfort, adventure, and tragedy! You'll see, I actually thought this one through so I hope it turns out ok. Anyway, please review and right now, I'm doing truth or dare with the audience so, if you want to send a review with a truth or a dare, I'll be happy to pick one and give a shout-out AND actually do the dare so dare me to do the craziest thing ever!**

**I'll be a bit busy with my other stories but I'll update ASAP!**

**The stories are going to end with more cliff-hangers because people said it would be more fun.**

**OH! OH! OH! I FORGOT TO SAY! I RECENTLY GOT ALLIGENT FROM THE DIVERGENT SERIES AND HOUSE OF HADES FROM THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES!:-D**

**_Until next time…_**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
